Heart Drowns
by wikelia
Summary: The girl that Mr. Haddock met on his travels...she was just full of surprises. Oneshot.


_My heart drowns, my heart drowns_

 _In your eyes, my heart drowns_

Mr. Haddock had seen many beautiful women on his travels around the world, but oh gods, none were as beautiful as Ms. Astrid Hofferson. He normally didn't stay in one place for more than two days, but this time, he had stayed in the village for a whole week. Toothless, his night black and very fast wolf, didn't seem to mind. Then again, the villagers kept coddling him.

Ms. Hofferson wasn't shameful, either. She didn't keep her head down, and she walked with a certain sway in her hips. But her eyes were the thing that attracted him the most, because they had to be the most striking thing he had ever seen.

It wasn't even their color. Yes, Hiccup had never seen a more lovely shade of blue, but her eyes also excited him in a way he couldn't explain accurately. They were playful, and such a contrast from her stern face.

He was sure that she had noticed him staring.

 _My lover, my lover_

 _Just know this, my lover_

They got to know each other. Astrid took him to places around the village (he had extended his stay a considerable amount because of her) and he told her stories, not of home, of course, but of everywhere he had been, everything he had done.

She asked him to let her come with him. He hesitated - it had always been just him and Toothless - but she was persistent. Almost _too_ persistent. She had no family here, she argued, she was an orphan. And he could use some human companionship, although he quickly told her that Toothless was his priority.

In the end, Astrid joined them, and the three began making their way across the country.

 _I am crazy for your love_

 _I would do anything for you_

The first time they kissed was something out of a dream; her lips were soft and tasted like lilacs. She had pulled back and smiled, and his heart had soared before he kissed her again.

And it wasn't awkward after that either. The two went on as they usually did, working the same, talking the same. And after that, every time they kissed or hugged or even looked at each other, Hiccup thought he might be falling in love with her.

 _I am crazy for your love_

 _I would even die for you_

"I can't do this," Astrid hissed to the cloaked man in front of her. Nervously, she looked back at the tent to see if Hiccup had woken up, but there was no movement. "He doesn't deserve it."

The man laughed. "If you're getting cold feet, Hofferson, you can tell Viggo yourself."

"Maybe I will!" she cried passively. "Hiccup told me he loves me!"

"Is this about him or you!?"

She did not answer for a good few seconds. When she finally did, she said quietly, "Him."

"Liar," the man spat, "you've fallen for the Haddock boy too, haven't you? I'll tell Viggo that you refuse to do your mission -"

"Viggo will never find me!" Her voice raised an octave. "I am an experienced escape artist!"

The man smirked and gestured to the tent. " _He_ isn't."

Astrid's heart sank as the meaning of his words sank in. She could run and run as much as she wanted, but if she didn't carry out her mission towards Hiccup, someone else would.

 _I am crazy for your love_

 _I would do anything for you_

Sitting by the fire was such a foreign concept to the blonde. But the room they had rented had one, and so here she was. Even more strange were the arms wrapped around her frame, and the sweet words directed towards her. All of these compliments that came out of his lips were for her. _She_ was beautiful. _She_ was the best. _She_ was his friend, girlfriend, lover.

 _She_ was a monster.

 _I am crazy for your love_

"Astrid?" The green eyes she had grown so used to widened in concern as she stepped next to Viggo. This was her life, this was who she was. That was all she had to remember. Never mind him and his eyes, his hair, his compliments.

"Hey, Hiccup." She answered everything by taking out a gun and pointing it at him.

"Mr. Haddock," Viggo began, as more men emerged; he did love to monologue dramatically, "your father ruined my business. He put me through a tremendous amount of pain."

Hiccup ignored Viggo entirely, and asked again, louder this time, "Astrid? Astrid, please listen to -"

"No," she remarked coolly, hiding everything that she felt towards him. This was going to kill her inside, and she didn't want him to see it. Viggo continued.

"Of course, I don't let things like that go by without punishment. And of course the best thing to do - I don't settle for second best, you see - was to kill his son. The perfect revenge." He clapped his hands together. "So I sent one of my killers out, but don't just kill him, I told her. Learn about him, learn about his father. I didn't tell her to make you fall in...love," he spat the word out like it was filthy, "but like a fool, you did that too."

Gods. There were tears swarming in his eyes. Astrid had to hold back a sob as she watched him watching her. Hurt, confusion, but not a trace of anger or contempt, and that made her heart clench all the more.

"If you try to run, Mr. Haddock -"

"I won't run," he choked out, "you're all going to have your fun shooting me, and she -" He gestured to Astrid. "Is going to take the first shot."

Viggo chuckled darkly. "Astrid?"

The gun almost slipped from her fingers. Now, everyone was watching her hungrily, waiting for her to get it over with so that they could join in on the fun. Near the side, with a broken leg, Toothless growled roughly. She couldn't look the wolf straight in the eye. Repulsion grew inside of her.

 _I love you too, Hiccup._

 _Bang._

Hiccup gasped as the shot tore threw his side and knocked him backwards.

 _Bang._

Another shot, from Viggo this time. Hiccup staggered backwards.

And then the air was filled with shots, all aimed for her lover. Blood spattered his chest and he fell, Toothless howling like mad.

They may as well have shot her again and again, because that was what it felt like. Every drop of blood that covered his chest was hers.

When they were finally finished, she walked past him, and saw that clenched tightly in his fist, there was a ring.

 _I would even die for you_


End file.
